The Next Generation of the Next Generation
by Racerette
Summary: About thirty years have passed since Racer Academy closed. All the characters have children of their own to support now, some more challengining than others.


Speed Racer: The Next Generation is owned by Lionsgate and Nickelodeon. I only own the new characters.

Alright, most authors do this little introduction before the story starts, so I will to. This story, although not finished, is my one of my best. Out of the several TNG fanfictions I've written, this one is the first to be put up for people to read. I hope you enjoy it.

"Bro-ther! Oh Bro-ther!" yelled three year old Kaycie, wandering the halls of what once was Racer Academy.

"Shush, sister. Do you want people to know we're here?" whispered seven year old Racer. His real name was Ace, but he always went by his last name.

"Not you, where's bigger brother?" said Kaycie.

"You know Mac, Kaycie. He's focused on beating Dad's racing record. He wouldn't talk to you if he wanted to."

"He might. Bigger brother isn't always busy." said Kaycie.

"Would you shut up, Kaycie. I'm trying to find Trudy." snapped Racer.

"You can't marry her, you know. She's our cousin." Kaycie scoffed.

"Uncle Conor isn't our uncle, dad just makes us call him that." said Racer. "We'd better not be related, she's the love of my life."

"Good luck with that one, bro." said Kaycie. Just as she was about to walk away, Alex and Alyssa walked by.

"Hi cuz." said Alyssa, smugly. The way she smiled made Kaycie and Racer jump.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" said Kaycie, being as serious as she could.

"What, can't we come to see out the big window and to visit our favorite cousins every now and again?" said Alyssa, her voice hardening. Despite the fact that she was almost the exact same age as Racer, she freaked nearly everyone out. She took after her father that way. Alex, who was a year younger, was quiet, and often was in her sister's shadow.

"I'd prefer not to see you at all." said Kaycie.

"Hey, come on, we's family." said Alyssa, almost in a seducing tone. "We's all got the same fate. We're gonna race till' we die, and we'll die if we don't race."

"You can't race if you head isn't fully in the game." Kaycie and Racer said almost in unison.

"And all you've got in your head is a bunch of dark hair with a stupid purple streak running down it." Kaycie added.

"Watch yourself." Alyssa pushed Kaycie, almost making her trip backwards.

"You watch yourself!" Kaycie pushed back. Her dad had always taught her to fight, no matter how hard you may lose.

"Hey, Back off my sister!" Racer pushed Alyssa into the wall and held her up by her shirt collar. He looked like he was going to punch her for a few seconds, but let her down. Alex stayed silent in the background.

"I'll let you have this round." said Alyssa. "." She turned around and grabbed her sister by the wrist and pulled her away with her.

"Gosh, are you two ok?!" Trudy ran down the hall. "Speak to me, Kaycie!" Trudy was almost identical to her father in so many ways. The hair, the goofy voice, even some of the mechanical skills were the same. The only major difference was that she was a girl.

"She's fine." Racer answered suavely. "Now forget about her, let's talk about us." Trudy responded by slugging Racer in the nose.

"Sorry, Racer. But I'm in love with your brother." said Trudy.

"You mean Mac or Riley? Because Riley sleeps with a teddy bear!" said Racer. Riley was their three month old baby brother.

"I mean Mac. He's so dreamy." said Trudy, dreamily.

"He's fourteen! He's driving here illeagaly! If his last name wasn't the same as my first, he'd get pulled over by the cops!" said Racer. Kaycie sighed and looked out the window to see her brother's car, the Mach 287, race around the oval track. The virtual track had broken down years ago, and nobody had the money to make it run anyway. Mac, his real name Speed the third but he went by his middle name, was actually a very skilled driver. Although he was short for his age, so he could barley reach the petals. Dad had trained him literally since the day he was born. His training lasted hours at a time, sometimes days, of nonstop driving. Racer and Kaycie were trained too, but not nearly as harshly. They had maybe three fifteen minute sessions every couple of months. Riley was halfway expected to know how to steer the car by his age.

"Look at Mac go! Isn't he good?!" said Kaycie.

"If he keeps that speed up he'll crash." scoffed Racer. Out of the four, he acted mostly like his mother, although he was nearly a clone of his father by the way he looked. "He's using the 634racing tactic. Way to risky for this track, I'd say."

"There you are!" Racer and Kaycie's mom, Lucy, yelled. Her voice made all three of the kids jump. "You've had your father worried sick. I've told you a million times not to follow your brother to the track." she carried Kaycie over her shoulder and grabbed Racer by the hand.

"Mom, not in front of Trudy!" yelled Racer.

"Trust me honey, it's impossible for her to think any less of you." said Lucy, dragging them out of the building. A few floors up, Alyssa and Alex watched.

"Serves him right for trying to beat up a defenseless girl." said Alyssa. Alex stood silently. Alyssa looked out the window and saw the Mach 287 zoom pass.

"Lyss, what are you thinking?" said Alex.

"I'm thinking about how we're forced to keep doing this stupid sport." Alyssa looked out the window seriously.

"Dad said that we'll grow into it." said Alex.

"Just because our last name is Racer doesn't mean racing is supposed to be our fate." said Alyssa. "I want to be an actress. The lights in my face, people begging for autographs… but no. I'm stuck racing. And there's nothing I can do about it."

"I like racing. It's exciting and-"

"But it's not what I want to do!" Alyssa banged her fists on the glass and looked her sister dead in the eye. "There's nothing I can do to get out of it. I'm stuck driving in circles for the rest of my life!" her sister watched as Alyssa leaned against the glass window mumbling silently, "I'm stuck. I'm stuck and I can't get out."

So that's the first chapter. If I get some positive feedback, I'll continue with it.


End file.
